Ass Watching
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: Goku gets distracted from football practice by a certain cheerleader. coughvegetacough. Enjoy. AU, OOC and Yaoi. You know, all that good stuff. R


**Title: **Ass Watching

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vegeta OR Goku. But I have them locked up in ki restraining cages in my room anyway. They like it there. I swear.

**Summery: **Goku gets distracted from football practice by a certain cheerleader. coughvegetacough. Enjoy. AU, OOC and Yaoi. You know, all that good stuff. R&R

**Authoresses Note: **I'm writing this to try and make up for my lack of updates for my DBZ fics. I'm so sorry... GT got me all out of the mood for Dragonball... Sorry guys. I'm having a bad case of writer's block for almost every story I have... but seeing as though I've been currently obsessed with Artemis Fowl and neglecting my DBZ fics, I thought I'd write this until everything else is updated. Not that it actually makes up for my absence though... but it's worth a shot.

And ah... I'm not a sporty kinda girl. In fact I hate sport and everything that goes with it. The sweat, the noise and the exersise... so ah... anything that has something to do with football in this will be me winging it. It's kinda hard because I'm going on US football and I'm Australian. So... yeah. I'll try and put as little football in here as I am able.

Goku also has some mouth on him in this. But this goes with my obsession with switching personalities. Tee hee.

**important**

I'd like everyone to go to my bio. I've put a very important message there. very.

**important**

---------------------------------------------------------------

The distant sound of high pitched voices calling out meaningless cheers filled the air of the Star City High football field. Distracting the boys and making it hard for them to concentrate.

Goku had been hit over the head by their coach more then once for his "wandering eyes". It's not like it was his fault that Vegeta just happened to be over on the side lines. Jumping about and doing his cheering thing. Was it Goku's fault that his eyes were drawn to that tight little ass and tiny waist? Was it so wrong to just take a tiny peek at the smaller boys pretty face and flat stomach? No of course not.

Unfortunately, the teams coach thought so. The man hovered over the footballers with his clip board, just waiting for one of them to start perving on the cheerleaders. One of them just happening to be the old ogar's only son. Vegeta Sr had the nasty habit of trying to beat up/kill anyone who even glanced in his child's direction with anything the man had in his hand at that time. Be it a football, clip board or... Vegeta Jr's spirit stick.

Goku had been slapped, smacked, punched and hit by Ouji Sr many times. The man was very protective of the hyper cheerleader he liked to call his son.

And now with Vegeta only a few feet away, in his little shorts and cropped top, doing those difficult moves cheerleader's were admired for. The Quarter Back couldn't help but stare hungrily at his boyfriend. Psychotic father or no.

--

The taller boy caught the football Yamcha had thrown too him and raised his arm to throw it back when his sharp black eyes caught the very nice sight of Vegeta standing off to the side. The cheerleader was twisting around at the waist, trying to see his backside. Small hands tugging at the red shorts.

There was a girl with blue hair beside him, she was saying something and smiling. Her dainty hands were on her hips and she too was looking at Vegeta's ass.

The male cheerleader twisted back around, his hands still patting his backside. He gave the girl a sly smile and pocked her playfully in the chest, just above her breasts, saying something.

They both laughed.

Goku watched this with a raised eyebrow. Football forgotten. If there was something wrong with Geta's ass, football would have to wait.

"Damn Bulma's hot." said Yamcha, coming up to stand beside Goku, his dark eye glued to the blue haired girl.

Goku grunted. He didn't care for girls. Vegeta was all he wanted. Once you got with the younger Ouji everyone else seemed somewhat bland.

"She doesn't even like you." he said after a moment, turning to smirk at his friend.

Yamcha pouted.

"Yes she does. She just has to realize that we're made for eachother."

Goku snorted, returning his gaze to his lover.

"Geta told me that Bulma told him that she thought you were a slutty, insensitive prick." he said, repeating that sentence in his mind. Seeing if it had made any sense.

The other boy shrugged.

"She'll come around. You'll see."

Goku ignored him, throwing the football over his shoulder. The sudden yelp of pain told the footballer that he had unintentionally hit someone with it. Not that he cared. All that mattered right now was Vegeta and his sudden fascination with his backside.

--

"I could have sworn something was on my shorts." said Vegeta, twisting around again.

Bulma cocked her head to one side.

"What, like a spider?"

Vegeta went to answer when two strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"Why do you keep staring at your ass? Thought that was my job." said a husky voice by Vegeta's ear.

The cheerleader smiled and turned around in the embrace. Met with the lusty gaze of his ever horny boyfriend. Goku smirked. Arms sliding down the smaller boys sides.

"I felt something on my shorts." said the cheerleader simply.

Goku lent down, brushing his lips against his boyfriends.

"I think you felt my gaze on it." he murmured. "You know I love you in those little shorts."

Vegeta blushed, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Is sex all you think about?" he grumbled "Honestly you're like a rabbit on heat."

Goku smirked and didn't answer, instead crushing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Vegeta made a cute little "ohh" and melted into the kiss. Wrapping his lean arms around Goku's neck, pulling the footballer closer.

The taller of the two reached around to grasp the much sought after ass. Gripping it roughly.

They were just getting into a full blown make-out session when something brown and white flew through the air and hit Goku in the back of the head. Hard.

The Quarter Back swore, pulling away from Vegeta sharply to see what hit him.

A football.

Someone had thrown a football at him. And it bloody hurt! Whoever did that was gonna pay!

"Who the hell threw that?" he growled, rubbing his head gently.

"I threw it. You pathetic little wart of teenage testosterone!" thundered the voice that struck fear in the hearts of many, save Vegeta.

"Shit." swore Goku.

"Yes." answered the voice smugly.

A hand grasped the back of Goku's jersey and before the footballer knew what was going on, he was hauled back wards. Away from his boyfriend, who was looking rather put out and cranky. And onto the hard grass field.

Vegeta Sr towered over his sons boyfriend. Glaring down at him with hard ebony eyes.

"Did I or did I not just see you molesting my boy?" he growled.

Goku grunted and didn't answer.

_Asshole_.

Vegeta Sr sneered -now Goku knew where his little Geta got it from- and picked up the football.

"Answer boy." he snipped out, dropping the ball onto Goku's stomach.

Well... to Goku it didn't seem as though the old fucker had just _dropped_ it. More like pelted it with the sole aim to cause the footballer injury. Which he probably did. That bloody _hurt_.

"I was kissing my boyfriend." he said boldly/stupidly.

Vegeta Sr laughed. A short, bark of a laugh.

"Yes I could see that. Make sure you don't do it again. Or your stomach won't be the only thing that hurts."

And with those parting words. He stalked off. Snaking to an unfortunate student which happened to be taking a short-cut across the field.

_Good ridden._ Thought Goku darkly.

Vegeta came over to stand in front of him. Casting him a cranky glare before holding his little hand out for Goku to take. The footballer smiled and took the offered hand. Allowing Vegeta to hawl him to his feet as if Goku weighed as little as a cat.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble you horn ball." Vegeta snarled darkly.

Goku shrugged.

"Sorry baby, but I wanted to know what you where doing with your ass."

The cheerleader cocked an eyebrow.

"Asking, would have been sufficient."

"Yeah but... I love you." he offered weakly. The Puppy Dog look working overtime.

There was a grunt and a sigh. And Goku found a warm little body up against him.

"You're an idiot. A horny, stuck up, self loving baka."

Goku nodded. Not really listening.

"Lets go make out somewhere."

"...whatever."

-----

**Ending Note:** Yeah it had no plot. But I just wanted to write something on Goku and Geta. 'Cause I love them so. Sorry about all the delays on the fics my lovely forgiving readers. My muss has gone missing. One thing I DO plan on updating sometime in the near future is Frieza Gone Crazy. One reviewer telling me the horrifying truth that it's been _two years_ since I touched it. Shameful... so yeah.

Review if you want to. If you flame. Well... I can either reply to your flame or delete it. Either way I can still rub your nose in the dirt. So whatever. People with no taste.

Here is a fun little vote thing. Who wants me to put Geta in a dress! (no one answers) Well I'm going to anyway. because I like it. A lot.

And yes. I changed my name. ) Artemis Fowl is my obsession. (At the moment)


End file.
